


A Filling Costume

by bbrown4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Inflation, Gen, Halloween Costume, Lactation, Magical Pregnancy, Multiples, Triplets, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weight Gain, pig costume, pregnancy expansion, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbrown4/pseuds/bbrown4
Summary: Cindy has a sore stomach while trying to get ready for a costume party. Though there is one problem the belly on it doesn’t fit quite right, that is soon to change however. (Rapid Pregnancy, breast inflation, weight gain, etc.)
Kudos: 55





	A Filling Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this piece awhile back so it met not be edited that well. But I wanted to share it anyway it’s a short story but enjoy.

Cindy lay on her bed rubbing her stomach, wincing as a faint pain seemed to travel from it.

She frowned when it continued to rumble, the blue haired woman couldn’t figure out. Exactly what she had eaten that would cause it to be this upset. 

But it definitely had the worst timing. She was supposed to be going a a Halloween party with a couple of friends. It had the theme of animal farm so she had picked out a pig costume, it hadn’t been what Cindy had wanted. 

But due to waiting until last minute to get said costume it had been the only one left. 

Or at least that’s what the store owner had said anyway. With a groan of effort Cindy pushed herself up into a sitting position on her bed hands coming to rest in her lap. 

Her brown eyes, gazed upon the costume it wasn’t entirely bad. But she really only had one problem with it as a whole … it was a normal pig costume until you got to the belly. Where it took on a whole different appearance it was wide and distended in the clear shape of pregnancy. 

She frowned glancing at it, but it was either that or nothing so. 

Cindy just sucked it up and took what she could. The blue haired woman’s stomach grumbled again and she wrapped both of her arms.

Around it trying to revile some of the pressure, “I can’t get food poisoning now.” 

She groaned under her breath and held her hands against it trying to get it to settle down. But it wasn’t listening while rubbing around it she felt something, that hadn’t been there before. 

Suddenly there was a bump, it wasn’t big but it hadn’t been there a few minutes before. It bugled the tiniest bit looking like she had eaten a big meal but it stopped there. Causing her to let out a breath in relief, she jumped down a loud ringing startled her. 

Causing the bluette to jump off her bed, head whipping over her shoulder Cindy caught sight of her cell phone. 

As the source of the noise walking over to it she found that the alarm to get ready for the costume party. Was the one going off she huffed annoyed at being scared from something so small. 

“Right the party… even if I’m not feeling the best I should at least try to show up for a little bit.”

She walked over to where the costume was hanging and unzipped the back of it. Slipping into the pink one  
piece she after a bit of struggle was able to zip it closed in the back. 

Once it was completely on, she walked over to the mirror in her room. Turning this way and out trying to see it from all sides it wasn’t the most flattering thing. But it would do it’s job .. but there was one last touch needed. 

There was a separate section where she could unzip the pregnant belly. 

Which Cindy did so, after grabbing a pillow and setting it in that part she closed it again. Then went to stand in front of the mirror once more turning around and trying to get. 

A view of it from all sides, it didn’t look quite right..  
“This is to lopsided.. hmm.” Cindy muttered softly taking the pillow out of the belly and zipping it back up. 

It still looked flatter than it should… as she was pondering what to do next. Her belly began to grow slowly and surely bugling outward from the rest of her body. 

It ballooned out from underneath her hand after gurgling loudly and Cindy gasped looking down wide eyed at her rising girth. 

“W-what’s happening?!” The young woman shrieked trying to press down in the sudden bump. As if she could force the growth to slow down as it rumbled again bubbling up. 

A bit she cried out horrified as it surged outward even bigger now. Until it was noticeable even from under the loose fabric of the costume. Cindy held her rapidly bugling belly, she shook her head back and forth muttering. 

“No, no, no, this isn’t happening! This couldn’t be possible!” She yelled in disbelief watching the porch of the costume start to distend outwardly now. 

“Oh…oh god it-it’s not slowing down..” 

Brown eyes glanced up just in time to catch her reflection in the mirror and her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. 

As it expanded distending farther out from the rest of her body, her belly became hard and tight. Cindy’s girth continued protruding until it looked like she was seven months pregnant. 

The sudden displacement of weight had the blue haired woman stumbling back unbalanced. Until she fell onto her ass, butt jiggling and slapping together from the extra weight. Set upon it Cindy gasped, dropping her phone in the process. 

Where it slid across the floor stopping just under her bed and unfortunately just out of her reach. 

Cindy was about to reach out for it, when her stomach surged forth again. She yelped in surprise and her eyes flew to her belly watching in horror at her girth surging on ahead. 

Both hands came to rest atop of her rounding sphere as she panicked unable to stop the orb. From swelling to bigger and heavier sizes right under her fingertips. As it reached full term any hopes that she had of it slowing down died. 

As it growth continued the round ball turning into a titanic taut gut right before her eyes.

Cindy couldn’t move. She was to freaked out by the event of becoming spontaneous pregnant on her bedroom floor. 

She was placed in the perfect spot on the ground in front of her mirror. Giving her the unfortunate sight to watch every little change watching her belly grow larger. It pushed out more and bugled to larger and larger proportions, simultaneously filling out the costume’s. 

Belly at the same time, her girth rolling up and out until she could swear that it looked like she was pregnant with twins. 

All the while, her breast had followed suit stretching out the chest area of the pig costume. Until they came to rest upon her twin filled belly like it’s own personal shelf. 

“O-oh my fucking god.. I.. I’m ..I p-pregnant?” Cindy whispered softly her legs falling open as her belly took. 

Up more space filling whatever free space that it could. The blue haired woman groaned, Cindy would swear that she could feel her skin stretching as it surged outward.   
Into a large round ball taking over the entirety of her lap.

Her hands tried to stop the growth more than once, holding it down pushing the flesh orb up. 

Nothing was working, she was powerless to stop it’s rapid growth, as it expanded outside the reach of her hands.  
It blew out forcing her hands up and out a groan escaped her and she was resting on her elbows. 

Trying to see over her wide distended middle in the mirror her brown eyes traveled over the taut flesh. She meeped, the color draining from her face, when with dread Cindy realized. That her swollen womb looked big enough to house at least three full term babies. 

Triplets could be tucked inside her swell, it was snug against the costumes belly. 

But it still wasn’t enough to stretch it out completely, “j-just… how big I-I’m I .. going to get..” she whimpered in fear. 

It wasn’t slowing down, if anything it seemed to be getting quicker. The sphere was stretched and getting tighter with each sudden surge of growth upon her girth. 

Her flesh was strained abdomen tight, stretch marks blooming across her walls and otherwise flawless skin. The young woman cried out in frustration at the encroaching weight that was filling multiple parts of her body. In baby weight and fat giving her a exceedingly chunkier maternal form.

“When is this going to stop!” She shrieked tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. 

As her belly swelled past a full term pregnancy with quads reaching out to quintuplets. A shudder raced through her form a deep gurgle coming from her taut gut. 

As she could feel it not only getting bigger, but also heavier the weight was sitting heavily on her widening frame. Just as Cindy was hoping that she wouldn’t or couldn’t get any bigger it shot out in a quick spurt. 

Ballooning higher and larger until even the belly of the costume was maxed out. 

She actually screamed, digging her fists down against her distended sides that pushed her fingers apart. 

“Gooddd ohhhhh make it stoooppp!” She cried and begged, as her hands fell against the floor. 

When she tried to heft herself back up but she couldn’t pinned down. By her quintuplets belly that rumbled and gurgled before it jutted in a single great growth spurt.

Surging outward even bigger and this caused her to fall back into the floor panting. Exhaustion was edging at her and even as she felt her eyes starting to get heavy from sleepiness. It kept growing, her eyes fell closed completely and Cindy passed out one of her hands laid out atop. 

On her obscene womb, it swelled away from her growing even bigger and her belly was so massive, that she wouldn’t have been able to see passed it. 

In the mirror if she had tried, Cindy laid passed out on the floor. With her pregnant swell ballooning out until it was this huge, round, heavy ball. 

Her skin was so tight and stretched with her babies that it was trying to take whatever space it could fill. Yet it still wasn’t done and it hadn’t slowed down, either surging on ahead Cindy mewled in her sleep. Breast expanding along with her continuously bugling womb.

While they were no where near the size of her protruding belly, they were snug within the top of her pig costume.

Straining it to the point that they looked like they would pop right out of her top. If she so much as sneezed, her legs were eagle spread wide and her distended sphere, was pressing down hard. 

On her juicy thick thighs, they had swollen so much wider than what they had been before. A gurgling noise could be heard coming from deep within and then her girth. Surged forth in a final round, it burst forth exploding out from her it shot away from the rest of her body. 

Slamming down onto her thick fat thighs with a loud smack. 

Skin taut and shiny the hard surface jutted out on her underside from the kicking of the babies inside. Of the tightly compacted flesh Cindy laid unconscious on the floor. 

Of her bed room still stuck in the pig costume that was stretched and strained around her protruding dome. She was very clearly pregnant with multiple babies and at the very least nine months along. She let out a soft snore, as a solid hard kick rippled across the surface of her compact gut. 

There were at least septuplets laying inside of her womb.   
The costume fit her perfectly now. 

Stretched tight around her swollen mound which filled the belly of the costume entirely now. This took up her whole frame in the mirror, it rose and fell evenly with her breath foot steps could be heard approaching the door. 

A knock was heard coming from it, “Cindy? Are you ready to go? The party’s gonna start soon.” 

The knob turned and the door opened, as the figure walked into the room. They stopped right before her wide and fertile form a gasp of shock escaping them. “Holy fuck Cindy?!”

Her friend Amy stood before her dressed in her own costume for the party. Her short blond hair was hidden under the horse head that was sitting atop it.   
She was dressed from head to toe in a brown horse costume. 

Her light blue eyes traveled along her friends changed form, coming to focus on the protruding pregnant belly sticking out atop of her. 

She kneed down next to her and whistled impressed by how realistic it looked on her. 

“Damn girl, you really went all out with that costume.” She reached out with her left hand and let it rest on the center of the fat belly. 

That Amy assumed was fake, though she was surprised to learn that it felt hard and warm to the touch. “Huh that feels almost real.. well either way we gotta get going or we’re going to be late.” 

She took her hand off the orb and gently put it on her shoulders. 

Giving it a shake, she swayed back and forth grumbling in her sleep. But otherwise gave no response the blond huffed and shook her head. 

“Well you brought this upon yourself.” Amy said pulling out her cell phone tapping the screen a few times. 

Before a sudden loud horn blared through the room and Cindy’s gray eyes flew wide open jerking her into the waking world. 

“Ahh wh-what?! Who?!” She shouted startled awake from the sudden sound coming all around her. 

Her head moved all over as she tried to locate the source of the noise. Cindy paused eyes falling onto Amy who tapped her phone and stopped the blaring noise. 

“Morning sleepy head, we got to get going soon.” She said with a faint smile pocking her phone away somewhere in the costume. 

“A-Amy wh-oh god it’s real…”, she said barely lifting her head to glance down at her swollen mound, she shook her head. 

Back and forth mumbling no a couple times, before she felt a hand resting on her shoulder. She paused mid-sentence and looked up at the other woman who was looking at her in concern. 

“Hey hey take a deep breath. It’s just a costume Cindy, I just wanted to say I’m really impressed by this.” She said gesturing to her belly which was snug and tight against the stomach of the pig one piece. 

“You really went all out anyway do you need help getting up? That thing looks like it’s heavy.” 

Cindy didn’t respond at first, but she took a deep breath and placed both of her elbows under herself. She tried to heft herself up but didn’t get very far luckily Amy helped her sit up. 

“Alright on three ready?” 

The pregnant woman only nodded and reached up grabbing her friends arms trying to get her legs under herself. 

“Okay one, two and three!” With a great effort both of them managed to get her onto her feet. Where she almost fell over from the lack of balance of her center of gravity being displaced.

“Woah, there careful!” Amy placed her hands on her shoulders keeping her in place. 

“T-thanks I’m not used to the extra weight…” Cindy muttered softly one hand on her lower, while the other rested atop her belly. 

“Your really into that costume huh?” The blond said taking a closer look at how her stomach lay several feet ahead the rest of her. “How long did it take to make that fake belly?” 

Cindy grimaced and shrugged faintly, she didn’t know how to answer that question. It wasn’t fake and she didn’t know just how it had happened. People don’t just grow spontaneously pregnant in the under a hour let alone in one day.

Amy noticed her friends mood and she grew quiet. 

“Hey Cindy it’s alright. Your costume looks great and you look really cute like that, come on let’s get going.” 

The other woman didn’t wait for a answer pulling on both of her hands. She dragged the pregnant woman forward to the front of the house. With the pig covered woman slowly waddling behind her once they got to the door. 

She tried to bend down to pick up her shoes and found that, she couldn’t reach let alone bend down around her belly. 

Amy saw her struggling and chuckled, “Oh right here let me help.” 

She walked over to her and helped the blue haired woman into her flat brown shoes. 

“There we go. Now let’s get going!” Amy was so happy and excited to go to the Halloween party that Cindy tried to pull herself. 

Together enough for her friend, yes she was pregnant and extremely at that. But this was something that she could deal with later after all it wasn’t like these babies were going anywhere. 

So taking a deep breath she slowly and surely rose up and followed her friend out the door. To the party, she could just pretend that it wasn’t real for just a little bit longer. If only Cindy knew that laid ahead of her once she got there.


End file.
